fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toshiro Mazoku
|name = Maximus Riser |gender = Male |age = 25 29 (X795) |height = 183 cm (6' 0") |weight = 73 kg (161 lbs.) |hair = Black |eyes = Black |birthday = X766, July 9th |blood type = O- |mark location = Back |occupation = Prisoner Mage |magic = Lightning Magic Fire Magic Emperor Eye Avatar Requip |alias = Max (マックス, Makkusu) Lightning Fang (ライトニング牙, Raitoningu Kiba) Hunter (ハンター, Hantā) Huntsman (ハンツマン, Hantsuman) Death God (死神, Shinigami) |previous affiliation = Torched Heaven Magic Council |race = Human |kanji =マクシムスライザー |rōmaji =''Makushimusu Raizā'' |affiliation = |relatives = Kenji Riser (older brother) |previous occupation = Captain of Squad Zero Bounty Hunter Independent Mage (briefly) Dark Mage 3rd Mage |previous team = Squad Zero |weapons = Matsukaze, Sythe}} Maximus Riser (マクシムスライザー, Makushimusu Raizā) or just Max (マックス, Makkusu) is a powerful Mage formerly incarcerated in a maximum-security prison in a unknown location. Known as the Lightning Fang (ライトニング牙, Raitoningu Kiba) for his prodigious skill with Lightning Magic, Max was one of the top 3 wizards in the country at one point in time. He was once under the employ of the Magic Council, serving as the Captain of Squad Zero, tasked with the discrete elimination of Dark Guilds. He was also a notable S-Rank member of the Dark Guild, Torched Heaven. He is the childhood rival of Rex. After the death of his brother, he became a Dark Mage and started taking on high-profile assassination jobs. During this tenure as a dark mage he was known as the Hunter (ハンター, Hantā) or Huntsman (ハンツマン, Hantsuman). In the future he is released from prison to help combat Appearance Maximus is a lean but muscular man in his early twenties with waist-length black hair with shoulder-length bangs framing his face, covering most of his right eye. He has black eyes and a fair skin colour, despite still being relatively young he has gained slightly prominent creases under each of his eyes. He is quite tall, standing just over 6' 0" tall. Whilst imprisoned he simply wore some black pants. During battle he often wears a crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs accompanied by a pair of black or purple pants and toeless steel-studded boots. He casually wears a high-collar maroon-coloured high collar shirt with long sleeves and black pants. thTTWAEKME.jpg|Max's initial and most worn outfit during his teen years. Sasuke uchiha render by shura96-d4py5hn-1.png|Max's occasionel outfit during his teen years. thHD52P5PP.jpg|Max's third outfit during his teen years. thWDOSS7RH.jpg During his teenage years, Max was slightly above average in terms of height and had a somewhat leaner build. During his early teen years his hair was cut shorter; spiky in the back, and he had chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. Later his hair would roughly frame both of his cheeks and the back would become less spiky. His most common outfit was a white long-sleeved shirt which was left open and came down to just above his core, revealing most of his chest. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black vanguards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carried his sword. He sometimes wore a sleeveless dark grey shirt and occasionally opted to discard the vanguards. He later changed this to a short-sleeved shirt with a zipper and a high collar. On occasion, Max would wear a black cloak over his main outfit. Later he would wear a black high-collared shirt, short-sleeved jacket, and light blue loose pants. He also wore a tattered light brown poncho over it, which concealed all his weapons. He wrapped bandages around his ankles and a blue sash around his head during this appearance, which he occasionally use as a scarf. .]] When he was the captain of Squad Zero, he wore their standard head guard and a similar armour to his typical battle armour with black boots. He let his hair grow out and own to his shoulder, with one of eyes being covered. Personality During his teenage years, Max was often aloof and somewhat cold (more indifferent and untalkative than anything), but after killing Kenji, he adopted a much more severe and unfeeling personality. During adulthood he does not seem to have retained any of his former bitterness or coldness and is often more talkative and jovial (mostly in a sarcastic manner), even after being imprisoned for several years. Max thoroughly enjoys fighting above all else: the sights, the sounds, even the taste of his own blood; he took particular enjoyment in seeing the reaction of hopelessness in the eyes of his enemies. He however is not a particularly ruthless or nasty individual, his battle habits and desire to see others suffer only extends to his enemies and even then he would sooner grant them a swift death than drag it on. Despite being excitable during battle, he is not at all reckless and is in fact a very disciplined and refined fighter. Magic & Abilities An exceedingly powerful individual, revered as one of the most gifted mages of any generation, few people can match his power and even fewer can claim superiority over him. His legendary power was made evident before his imprisonment, when he fought against and on par with the most powerful member of the Ten Wizard Saints, God Serena, immediately after defeating a small army of elite Rune Knights, before eventually being captured after the arrival of several more Wizard Saints and Rune Knights. Magic Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic involves the manipulation and configuration of electricity and lightning. This magic is the most versatile of the elemental magic's. Maximus has displayed a great deal of skill with Lightning Magic since his childhood, during which he received much praise for that very same reason. Overtime this affinity for Lightning Magic has morphed into a great and extensive mastery and a deep understanding of this magic, he is hailed as one of the greatest lighting wizards of all time. His proficiency with lightning magic became his calling card, this statement being even more evident during his teen years, having been labelled the Lightning Fang. *'Lightning Blade' (ライトニングブレード, Raitoninguburēdo): A difficult and precise adaption of magical control. Maximus channels a significant quantity of his magic power into one hand and forms a sparking ball of lightning, which doubles as a 'blade'. Once charged enough, Max dashes towards an opponent and thrusts the blade into the target, producing large amounts of severe physical trauma and with enough concentration, can completely sever a human being in two. This spell can be used as a potent paralysis, this simply requires a significantly lesser amount of magical energy to do. With this blade of lightning Max can use his superior speed and the overall swiftness of this spell to quickly end an opponents life. By the time Max is released from prison he has become adept enough with this spell to be able to cut through over a dozen (considerably skilled) armoured targets within several seconds, without actually killing them. **'Lightning Fang' (ライトニング牙, Raitoningu Kiba): This spell became Maximus's signature move during his teenage years, sharing the same name as one of his epithets. Using similar principles to the Lightning Blade, Max forms two separate lightning cores and swings both his arms downward at once creating twin beams of zig-zagging lightning bolts capable of the same cutting power it's parent spell possesses. *'Lightning Stream Blade' (ライトニングストリームブレイド, Raitoningu Sutorīmu Bureido): Using similar principles as Lightning Strafe, Max channels a finite amount of his lightning magic into his blade, augmenting it's cutting power and overall blade strength. It also enables Max to utilise various lightning attacks using his sword as a medium. *'Lightning Field' (ライトニングフィールド, Raitoningu Fīrudo): Max channels his lightning magic to his fingers before releasing it in the form of many streams of electricity which spread out to cover a large area. This spell can used to send arcs of electricity through the earth to effect targets underground. *'Lightning Strafe' (ライトニング機銃掃射, Raitoningu Kijū Sōsha): *'Zap Cannon '(ザップキャノン, Zappu Kyanon): A powerful focused attack which is initiated by Maximus horizontally placing his partially open palms away from his body; the palms are facing each other, a small distance between. A large sphere of lightning is generated, spraying small sparks about as it increases in size before Max hurls it with a single hand. The destructive potential of this spell is exceedingly high, it left a huge crater in the ground *'Rolling Thunder' (ローリングサンダー, Rōringu Sandā): Max gathers a mass of lighting magic in his hand and fire's at his target/s in the form of a jagged thunder bolt. He can project it in a arc to hit multiple targets. He destroyed multiple airships easily with this spell. *'Black Lightning': **'Black Lightning Beast': Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes the use of fire and heat. Maximus is quite proficient in the use of this magic and can implore powerful fire spells capable of incinerating large groups of people and melting through some of the toughest metals. *'Firestorm' (抗議の嵐, Kōgi no Arashi): Max spews an initially thin stream of intense flames from his mouth that greatly expands and can set a vast area ablaze instantly, engulfing the target and everything around it in a veritable sea of potent flames. The focus of this spell is the accumulation of a mass of intense flames in one particular spot. *'Fire Wall' (防火壁, Bōka Heki): Max expels a massive fireball from his mouth, which covers a wide range as well. This makes this attack extremely difficult to either avoid or contain, with it requiring the combined efforts of several water magic users to fully quell. *'Fire Festival' (火祭り, Hi Matsuri): Max creates several dozen floating fire bombs (roughly the size of small boulders) which can be controlled and moved about as he wishes. They make for an effective bombing attack, being able to bombard a heavily fortified strong hold and throw a large group of shield-carrying Rune Knights into disarray. *'Spiralling Flame Shuriken' (炎手裏剣をらせん状, Honō Shuriken o Rasen-jō): After using Requip to summon a large shuriken, Max coats it with his potent fire magic and throws it at astounding speeds. The repetitive spiralling motion causes the flames coating the shuriken to expand and spread out, burning everything around. **'Exploding Flame Shuriken' (炎手裏剣爆発, Honō Shuriken Bakuhatsu): An advanced and vastly more powerful spell variant of Spiralling Flame Shuriken. Like with the parent spell; Max summons a large shuriken with Requip before coating it in his magic power, this time using a significantly larger amount to create a nucleus in the centre of the shuriken. Max throws it and as it collides with its target, it explodes releasing a mass of flaming torrents in every direction, covering a large vicinity. Emperor Eye (知覚のアイ, Chikaku no Ai): is a Holder Magic and a form of Eye Magic capable of anticipating another's movements and manipulating their mind. *'Stage 1': This initial phase is refered to as the Eye of Perception, Max's eyes become red and a black symbol appears in each eye loosely resembling a shuriken. This stage is often kept in use by Max for the longest period of time. This stage grants Max great powers of perception; being able to read lips and other body parts like the eyes, mimic another's body movements all most without any difference and non-verbally communicate with others users of this magic. These abilities translate to combat: Max *'Stage 2': This second stage was dubbed the Eye of Subjugation *'Stage 3': Max has mastered the use of this magic to the point where he can use both the eye of subjection and the eye of perception at the same time. Avatar (化身, Keshin): Is a powerful magic that allows the user to create a giant spiritual body. *'Shuten Dōji' (朱点 ドジ, Eng lit. Red Mark Clunker): The epitome of Avatar, this is the creation of a humanoid avatar composed entirely of ones magical energy. This humanoid being can be manifested at full size or simply as a single body part. This phase features a very skeletal appearing avatar. **'Shuten Dōji: Creation' (朱点 ドジ：作成, Eng lit. Red Mark Clunker: Creation): This the ability to manifest various weapons using his magical power. **'Shuten Dōji: Arm' (朱点 ドジ：アーム, Eng lit. Red Mark Clunker: Arm **'Shuten Dōji: God State' (朱点 ドジ：神の状態, Eng lit. Red Mark Clunker: God Form): ***'God: Planetary Heaven Piercing Swords' (神：惑星天国ピアス剣, Kami: Wakusei Tengoku Piasu Ken): Once God State has been activated, using the two swords of Shuten Dōji, Max swings both swords down in a inward slash creating two massive fissures in the ground (in the shape of an x) roughly 1000 meters in length each. ***'God: Heaven Piercing Arrowhead' (神：天国ピアスアローヘッド, Kami: Tengoku Piasu Arōheddo): After God State has been initiated, Max creates a bow and arrow. The force of the arrow is enough to destroy a large air ship. ***'God: Heavenly Passing Palm of the Thousand Ri' (神：千里通天掌, Kami: Senri Tsūtenshō): After entering God State, Max brings the palm of Shuten Dōji down with great force, crushing the opponent and whatever surrounds them. This is strong enough to easily break through a heavily-reinforced powerful barrier spell created by several mages. Requip (換装魔法 Kansō Mahō): A relatively simple magic which allows the user to summon various types of equipment. Max's particular brand of requip involves the summoning of various tools and weapons in the midst of battle. By the time he reaches adulthood he can do this practically instantaneously with several weapons at once. Immense Magic Power: Being the former captain of the elite Squad Zero and someone capable of going toe-toe with the most powerful member of the Wizard Saint's, Maximus boasts a tremendous amount of raw magical power. Upon the configuration of his magical power in a specific location, that area is largely affected; rocks are lifted from the ground and the ground begins to shake. Releasing his magic power around others who are not as powerful as himself can force them to their knees. Etherano Absorption Spell: Maximus has the ability to draw etherano into his body several times faster than the average mage. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Max possesses a great deal of physical strength. He is strong to throw multiple opponents around like ragdolls whilst flipping through the air. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Maximus possesses a remarkable deal of natural speed, so much so that his unaltered movements are commonly thought to be part of some form of Teleportation Magic. He can move so fast that he can inflict massive damage upon an opponent before they can actually discern his movement. He was fast enough to avoid an attack from Azazel Morningstar when the latter was using his Void to move about quickly and Max was fast enough to land a physical hit on Azazel when the latter was fluttering in-between intangibility and tangibility. Even without his Eye of Perception, Max has a great deal of spacial awareness and with his advanced physical condition can react almost instantaneously to the majority of hostile movements. He was able to block a sword strike from a swordsmen with a single finger immediately after spin-kicking someone twice his size through the side of a rock and whilst still in the midst of battle, surrounded by hostiles. Immense Endurance and Durability: Max has displayed a great deal of stamina and physical durability. He was able to defeat a army of knights, and then immediately go on to fight toe-to-toe with God Serena (allegedly the most powerful member of the then-wizard saints), during which he received multiple severe injuries but remained in sufficient condition to continue fighting. He was durable enough to escape from Yuma after the latter had beaten him, broken his rib cage and impaled him through the chest with the feared and cursed Black Death. Immense Agility: Max is an incredibly adept athlete capable of great physical feats, including a variety of flips and hand springs which he can perform at great speeds. His enhanced agility allows him to continuously move from place to place leaping from objects, dodging and weaving between weapons and spells, successfully combatting multiple targets at once all without having so much as a scratch inflicted on him. *'Expert Assassin and Informant': Maximus is an accomplished assassin, being a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons. His skills as an assassin were worked upon during his time in Torched Heaven, often doubling as the one of the Guild's best spy's/assassins. His skills as a spy were very impressive, he managed to gather enough evidence to prove Azazel was a member of torched heaven in a very short period of time. Fighting Style Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though often relying on his magical abilities, Max is also a accomplished master in hand-to-hand combat. Even after being released from prison (in which he had spent several years) his skills had not dulled even in the slightest, as seen when he fought hundreds of opponents with his melee, disarming and dodging attacks from many directions at once. He could strike with precision before his opponent could react, and overpower individuals twice his size and sometimes vastly larger than himself in size. Weapon Specialist: Max is a very adept user of a variety of weapons including kunai, chains, a sythe, shuriken, staffs, gumbai, a bow and arrow, and even a giant battle axe. He holds a particular amount of skill with a sword, being able to engage multiple highly-skilled sword users and defeat them within the space of several seconds. His superior physical prowess further supplements his skill with these weapons and helps to give him further advantages over others; his immense strength allows him overpower others with a sword and use a giant axe to split the earth. *'Expert Swordsmen': Of all the weapons Max is capable of wielding, a sword is by far his most proficient choice of weaponry. His lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively wield a blade in either hand using a normal or reverse grip, providing him with various styles of attack and defence. Equipment Matsukaze (松風, Eng lit. Wind in the Pines): Matsukaze took the appearance of a chokutō. It had a black scabbard and matching hilt, and was a larger size than a normal chokutō. The material the blade was fashioned from is a rare and extremely magic-sensitive material which is perfect for being combined with ones magical power. Max could extend the blade upon command by channelling his magical power into it, increasing its cutting range. This was Max's favoured weapon during his teenage years and was often used in tangent with his potent Lightning Magic. Sythe: Quotes about Maximus Quotes by Maximus Quotes about Maximus Trivia * Max's favourite food is spare ribs with BBQ sauce. * Max likes fighting and fletching. Behind the Scenes * Maximus's primary appearance template was Madara Uchiha from Naruto. His younger appearances are both based of Sasuke Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha also from Naruto. #ea1314 #d60000